Regretful Choices
by Atlantis
Summary: Part 14 is up! It's the Lysse and Joren wedding! Lysse gets kidnapped! What? By who? Well, read to find out. Roald's plan also comes into play(hopefully it was worth waiting for)^_^. Please R&R.
1. Regretful Choices-part 1

Hello! I wanted to start something new. This is the first of probably a many part series(I have no idea about length). Sorry, this one is so boring, but I'm trying to develop my characters so that the by the next part it will be more exciting and more of the plot will be involved. This part has no plot, next one it will hopefully have more to it. I'm hoping you all review this. I'm actually pretty proud of the story. It involves...well I can't really tell you until the next part (don't want to give it away). For all you readers who like to read romance out there, there will be more of it as the story continues. Love triangles, that sort of thing. This paragraph is getting long enough. Anyways, please read and review! I would really appreciate it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tamora Pierce, except the ones I made up: Lysse, Anji, Sera, and Terrence. 

The squire, Keladry of Mindelan, and her friends stood in the courtyard listening to Neal again discuss the new philosophy book he had just read. No one was listening really. Kel was wondering about what she was going to do with her day off, Cleon was thinking about Kel, Faleron, Merric, and Seaver were discussing the new weapons that they had bought, and Owen was being, well...Owen. They and their knight-masters had returned for the ball in honor of the Queen's birthday, so this was their first reunion in awhile. 

"Are any of you listening to me?" Everyone was interrupted from his or her thoughts and six pairs of eyes all turned to Neal.

"Truthfully Neal?" Cleon said. "No."

"Well," Neal huffed, "This just goes to show how much more intelligent I am than all of you."

"What was that I heard?" All faces turned to the sound of a Prince Roald's voice behind them. He was answered with hugs and slaps on the back. Kel looked him over.

"You're back! It's about time. We all thought you were going to stay forever."

"My master wanted to stay a little longer in the South than planned. Besides, I wasn't going to miss my mother's birthday." The group stood around for awhile discussing their travels, but were soon interrupted by the thundering sound of horse hooves. All commotion stopped in the courtyard as all waited for the riders to appear. Soon enough, three horses came into view and rode up into the courtyard. Immediately hostlers ran up to the riders and helped them dismount. Meanwhile, a low murmur was beginning to run through the watching crowd as the unidentified riders were helped down. The hostlers left leaving three young women standing alone; strangers to the crowd before them, all except one. 

Prince Roald's face went white while staring at one of the ladies. Kel was the only one who noticed. "Prince Roald, who is that? Do you know her?" Kel looked closely at the girl that had caught Roald's attention. She looked to be slightly taller than Kel with light brown, curly hair. The stranger was not as beautiful as her companions were, but she gave off this glow that no beautiful lady of the court could ever compete with. Kel was so lost in her studying of the girl that she didn't notice the girl staring right back. The stranger's face lit up with recognition and she came bounding over, not even bothering to pick up her skirts, causing her to fumble slightly.

"You're Keladry of Mindelan, correct? Oh my Goddess, I was hoping to meet you here!" The girl noticed the shocked look on Kel's face. "Oh, I'm sorry, I am just so absent-minded. My name is Lysse. Lysse of Oakswood." Still no answer. "You _are_ Keladry of Mindelan, right?"

"Y, yes." That was all Kel could say. She still had no idea who this Lysse was. Kel didn't remember ever meeting her before. The stranger looked relieved.

"My, I would have felt so stupid if you weren't her."

"That's not unusual for you anyway." A new, taller girl appeared behind Lysse. This girl had to be the prettiest out of all three of them. She had dark brown, curly hair flowing past her shoulders and the most gorgeous blue eyes Kel had ever seen. The dress she was wearing seemed to flatter all of her.

"Shut up, _Anjeanette_." Lysse replied playfully. The girl, Anjeanette, glared slightly at Lysse and muttered a curse under her breath the rudest knight would never have said. 

"For shame. I should tell Aunt Lorrie on you." The two began to bicker. Roald, gaining his color back, cleared his throat loudly quickly stopping the girls' fight. That's when it was Lysse's turn to turn pale. The attention of everyone was on Lysse and Roald. Silence filled the courtyard as the young noble and the Royal Prince stared recognizably into each other's eyes. If one looked closely enough they would be able to see a sort of longing there where a flame had never been distinguished. The two just looked at each other until Lysse spoke first.

"Your Highness." She said quietly and gave a deep curtsy that was saved for royals only. This action seemed to hurt Prince Roald who just continued to stare. He realized the hurt must have shown on his face, because Lysse looked away, while the others had questionable looks on their faces. Excusing himself quietly with one more glance at Lysse, he walked away into the castle. The formed crowd silently dispersed with blatant stares at these three, new girls; some recognizable, some wondering. The news would be around the castle by the end of the day. With the awkward silence that took hold, Kel took a chance to study the other girl. There were the Lady Lysse and Lady Anjeanette whom she had already gotten a taste of, but there was another whom she didn't even notice until now. This girl was of a medium height with brown hair streaked blonde by the sun. Her clothes were not of nobility, so Kel was able to tell right away that this girl was of a servant stature. 

"Oh, again I apologize." Lysse spoke up feeling exasperated; "This is our lady servant, Sera Wagoner." Sera, instead of curtsying like any other servant would have to any noble, humphed and looked away. 

"Sera's not that used to meeting people," Anji (by which she preferred to be called) apologized. "She's just moody from traveling so long." All ears at that moment turned to the sound of more hooves coming towards and through the castle walls. Three plump, strict looking women in long robes were followed by a knight into the courtyard. Kel recognized the robes on the women as being from the Convent of the Goddess; these women were obviously nuns. The heaviest of the women noticed her wards before the other three new comers.

"Why, in all of the Godly Heavens, did you three run past us along the road. What if you had been attacked!"

"By what?" Lysse asked. "We would have taken care of it." With that Lysse pulled out a dagger hidden in a pocket in her skirts and started to play with it. The nuns looked as if they were going to have heart attacks right there on their horses; the knight looked happily amused. 

"Where did you get that?" The second of the nuns asked.

"I've had it, I've just been hiding it from you, but now that I'm no longer under your care..." Lysse threw the knife into the air and caught it skillfully by the handle. Kel, Neal, Cleon, and the others looked on in astonishment. Quickly, the women looked to the knight who still sat on his horse behind them. "They're in your hands now. We won't put up with them anymore!" With that they rode off leaving the girls laughing behind them. Lysse turned back, her previous reaction to everything forgotten. 

"It's so nice to finally meet you! We heard at the convent there was a girl who became a page and I swore to myself that I would meet her. Although, you're probably a squire now, am I correct?"

"Yes. Um, for two years now." Kel's attention had been caught by the knight who was now in the process of dismounting. When both feet touched the ground, that's when the shock set in. This man, who seemed to be at least nineteen or twenty stood at a height of what she averaged to be 6'4 or 6'5, around the same height as Numair, but instead of a long, lanky body, this man had muscles. She heard Neal and Cleon gasp behind her. The only thing that could take her eyes off of him was the movement of Lysse's hand in front of her eyes. Kel jumped with a start and looked at the smiling face of Lysse. 

"I see, my knight has caught your attention, let me introduce you to him. Terrence, this is the Lady Squire of Mindelan." Sir Terrence bowed to Kel and her friends behind her, sharing some kind of private joke with himself. What Kel didn't know was that was the way he always looked, so she took a silent offense from him, but didn't let it show on her face. Kel couldn't wait anymore, she had to know exactly who these girls were; she asked and got a smile out of all of them.

"We are so sorry." Sera apologized. "We've been in a convent for years and have just lost all ways of thinking." Anji took over.

"You see, supposedly we got too rowdy...something about us not being lady-like enough, getting into some trouble. So they sent us to a convent to sort us out, but you can see what came out of that." The girls snorted simultaneously.

"That still doesn't explain anything." Neal had spoken up from the back. "Why did you come here? Why didn't you all just go back to your fiefs?"

"Well, while waiting for our parents to arrive, Thayet has taken us in as her wards for the time being." Lysse blushed slightly when she saw the shocked faces on her fellow peers when she called the Queen by her first name. "I'm sorry. I seem to have forgotten protocol while in front of others. You see my mother has known the Queen for years and she was introduced to me as Thayet, so that's what I've always called her. I'll try not to do it while around you. Anyway, the Queen's birthday is coming up you know, all the nobles are attending. Our parents should be arriving sometime this week." At that moment, two women servants came out of the castle doors towards the group of young men and women. When they reached the group they curtsied.

"My ladies, we have been expecting you. If you'll just come this way." Several other servants appeared to carry the bags the new comers had brought with them. Lysse and the others turned around to say goodbye.

"Well, Keladry of Mindelan, we will certainly be seeing you again. You can count on it." With that Lysse turned and followed the servants into the castle leaving Kel and the boys staring silently after them.

"Well...that was...interesting." Neal muttered. The others had nothing to do but agree. Kel, who had still not gotten enough answers from the new ladies of the court went stalking into the castle looking for the one person who would know who they were...Roald. Quickly, the rest of the troop followed suit following Kel down the halls. Kel marched straight to Roald's door and knocked. The door was opened almost immediately.

"I already know what you all are here for, come in." He let them enter the room and waited for them to find seats. When all commotion became still, Prince Roald started the story. "When I was five, a contract was signed to betroth me to a girl named Lysse of Oakswood."

Okay! I hoped you liked it. Anyways, again, please review. I would appreciate it so much! I really need the feedback. Better story line in the future. As you can probably tell I've added some new scenarios that interfere with the past books from Tamora Pierce. Like, Roald's whole marriage contract thing. I'm trying not to interrupt with the original, intended story line and I can't make it an AU fic, it just wouldn't ever work, so I hope you all can bear with me and enjoy what I have to add on and take away. By the way, Kel and everyone else are squires. Cleon and Faleron are knights (anyone else I'm missing)? I did and will not pay attention to their knight-masters. They'll just disappear cause they have nothing to do with the story, but I had to mention them. Kel is 16, you can figure the rest of the ages from there, hopefully. My best friend has my copies of First Test and Page, so I can't look it up. Hopefully you guys can help me with who else would be a knight. Alanna may even make an appearance (haven't decided yet). I may or may not be continuing _A Discovered Romance_, I don't know. I have the SAT's and midterms coming up while along with that, writing this fic. Please bear with me. It's true what people say, Junior year is the hardest!


	2. Regretful Choices-part 2

Okay, here's part 2. Hey, I got it out faster than I thought I would! I hope your enjoying it so far! I tried to explain as much as I could in this one about the past of Roald and Lysse. Hope it's not to confusing! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, Tamora Pierce's characters don't belong to me and never will no matter how much I ask for them. One day...one day... *dramatic music plays in the background*

Not bothering to look at the surprised looks on his friend's faces, Roald continued with the story, sitting on the window seat in his room.

"When I was five, Lysse was four at the time; a marriage contract was drawn up for a future marriage. You see, my mother has known Lysse's mom for awhile now and they thought it would be a good idea for their children to get married. My mother's exact words were '_cute_'", Roald made a face. "Well, since the fief of Oakswood isn't that far away Lysse's mother would bring Lysse over here or I would go over there. My parents didn't want me marrying someone I didn't know, so we would have play schedules. Anyway, at first we didn't really like each other, that whole girls and boys are gross stage, but eventually we actually started enjoying each other's company. The only bad thing about us being together was that Lysse's idea of fun always caused us to get into trouble, like the Pepper Incident. Lysse, Anji, and I (I had met Anji on one of my visits to Oakswood), were playing around in the castle's kitchens behind the cook's back. The cook and all the servants had been preparing for the Midwinter Banquet and the cook was in the process of making a cake. Lysse and Anji thought it would be a good idea to 'decorate' the cake, so we _innocently_ put pepper on the icing of it. The cook, thinking he had already decorated it, took it out to the guests and you can figure out what happened from there. They figured it was us no matter how much we denied it. I think the pepper on our clothes gave it away. Well, being 6and 7 years old, how were they going to punish us? We didn't know what we were doing."

While Prince Roald had been telling his story his friends had been listening with awe. Kel or the others had had no idea about that part of Roald's past. Kel had thought she had known everything. The room remained silent as Roald continued on.

"Everything fell apart, again, during a Midwinter Festival banquet 3 years later, almost right before I was starting my years as a page. Us children, not being old enough to attend, were sent to bed early. I remember being touchy about it, and Lysse and Anji threw fits, but us being children, what power did we have over the adults, so we were tucked into our rooms. Later that night there was a knock on my door from Lysse and Anji who had somehow snuck past their nursemaid, I still haven't figured out how they did it. Their plan was to sneak into the Banquet Hall and spy on Anji's older brother Terrence, then a senior page."

"Wait," Kel interrupted, "Sir Terrence is Lady Anjeanette's brother? Oh." 

"Roald looked surprised, "Did he come? I haven't seen him in years!"

"Yeah," Owen said, "He's _huge_!" Roald then smiled at some memory that had formed in his mind.

"Yes, he is. Well," Roald got back on track, "of course I agreed, I had never been to a banquet either and I wanted to know what one was like. We ended up crawling underneath one of the tables and had to crawl over people's feet without being caught to reach where Terrence was standing. Lysse, wanting to get her cousin's attention, pulled on his hose, causing them to fall down and him to trip with his tray of food landing on none other than Lord Wyldon and his wife. His wife took the incident good naturedly, but Lord Wyldon...that's a whole different story I'd rather not get into. Let me just say he got mad. His _great_ anger caused him to accidentally flip the table as he got up, which showed us to the entire group of guests, including our _very_ angry parents. After that the marriage contract was ripped up and thrown away. A few months later, a new one was made up to marry me to a princess of the Yamani Isles. My mother later told me the contract was broken because the nobles around Tortall were complaining about this future marriage and dreading to have Lysse as there Queen. I guess it just got to be too much for my parents, so they talked to the family of Lysse and agreed to break it. They also agreed it would be a good idea to send Lysse and Anji to the convent where Anji's mother, Lady Linda, who owns the land around it, could keep a close eye on them. Anything to get them out of the castle and away from me. They said something about her being a bad influence, but I don't think so, Lysse is just...Lysse, she can't change her personality. I love her personality, it's exciting and it always gave me a thrill when I was with her." Roald got a look on his face like he was remembering something wonderful from his past.

"Roald," Kel interrupted his silence, "Did you...love her?" Roald, for the first time during the story, looked back at the group.

"As much as a ten-year-old could." That was the only answer he gave. Silence, the kind of disbelief, spread awkwardly through the room. After a few moments, Neal decided to break it.

"Why did Lysse and Anji come back all of the sudden? I mean, am I the only one who wasn't expecting it?"

"It was agreed before they entered the convent, that they return when they were of a marrying age. Lysse would be sixteen now, Anji seventeen. Terrence, who after he got his knight-hood, went at the order of the family to stay and escort the girls back. Anyway, they're all back and I know the nobles will not be happy, Lysse's mother and her aunt (Anji's mother), will be arriving soon, which will cause an even bigger problem at the castle."

"Why?" Faleron spoke up. 

"You'll see." A smiling Roald answered back.

**********

Kel and the group dispersed outside of Prince Roald's room to get ready for supper. Kel walked down the hall with Neal to their rooms. 

"That was amazing," Kel said to a thinking Neal. "I thought I knew everything about Roald, but obviously not." Neal still said nothing. "Neal. Neal. Neal!" He jumped, surprised.

"Kel, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Excuse me? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I was just thinking about what Roald said and it got me thinking about the amazing feeling of love. I mean even a ten year old can feel that as strongly as anyone else."

"Neal, Roald didn't exactly say that he _loved_ Lysse." This kind of talk was beginning to make Kel uncomfortable and Neal was getting into 'philosophical mode' again.

"No, but couldn't you just tell? Over the years this love has just grown stronger. Those two are meant to be together and now it's impossible for them ever to be."

"Stop talking about this Neal, I really don't see any relevance." All this talk was making Kel think about her feelings for Neal and she didn't want to have to think about this right now.

"Really Kel? Really?" Neal said quietly, staring at Kel in the eyes. This stare began to pierce through Kel. "Kel...?" 

"What?" Kel answered, not able to break the stare from the deep green eyes in her view. Neal was quiet for a moment, like he was thinking of the thing he was going to say.

"Never mind." And with one more quick glance and smile at Kel he walked off to his room. Kel stood there a moment thinking about the weird conversation she had just had. Shaking her head, she entered her room expecting a warm bath, but instead was caught off guard by Lysse, Anji, Sera, and Lalasa sitting around the table in her room drinking tea. All heads turned to the door.

"Keladry!" Lysse called, patting a seat next to her. "Sit here and have some tea with us. We were just having a stimulating conversation about you with Lalasa while waiting for you to return!" Kel, feeling out of place in her own room, sat down in the seat Lysse had motioned to. "Now, I know your probably wondering just _what _we're doing in your room, but let me tell you, Lalasa has told us so many interesting stories about when you were a page. You've lead such an interesting life." 

"It's Kel." Kel said, not expecting this type of reception in her own room. 

"What?"

"I like to be called Kel, not Keladry."

"Oh, well that's just fine then, Kel." Lysse sat at the table rolling the name off her tongue. "Kel, Kel..."

"I know exactly how you feel." Kel turned to the speaking Anji. "I just absolutely cannot stand my name of birth either. It's too...I don't know, fancy...I guess." A knock came at the door and Kel, giving this a chance to escape for a moment from the table, went to answer it. A servant was at the door.

"Excuse me, my lady, but I was told I could find Lady Lysse here. You see, I have a letter from her parents and I was told to give it to her." Kel turned around to Lysse who was still repeating Kel's name; testing it. "Um, she's busy at the moment, but I could give it to her." Kel took hold of the letter and closed the door. "Lysse, you have a letter from your parents." Kel walked over and handed it to an eager Lysse, who opened it. Everyone watched Lysse's reactions as they went from excited to confused and depressed. Anji spoke first.

"What does it say?"

"My parents, they've arranged another marriage for me. This time to someone I don't know."

"Who?" They all asked. Even Kel was curious as to who it was.

"A man named Joren." Silence filled the room as the cup Kel was holding shattered to the floor. 

"Who's Joren?" Lysse asked.

(A/N): Dun dun dun. Cliffhanger. What's going to happen next? Of course I can't tell you, it's a surprise! I hoped you like it. It's getting more interesting. I tried not to have too much explaining in this one, but it didn't work out. Part 3 will hopefully move a whole lot faster. That's the problem with inviting new characters, they have to have a past or no one will be able to understand them (it is my fave part though, I love making up new characters). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one even more than part 1! The plot begins to thicken. Please review!


	3. Regretful Choices-part 3

Part 3 is up! Part 4 to come soon, either late tonight or tomorrow. I can do a lot of writing this weekend 'cause I'm off for 3 days!! Woohoo! I love the weekends. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this part and I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing. Your helping me get these parts out faster and keeping it going! Thanks! I really appreciate all the nice things people have been saying about it:) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, except the ones that I made up. You can't sue me anyway, I have no money. Really, I don't, even though I have a job...okay, so I do have some, but you can't take it from me it's for college *sticks tongue out at people* You wouldn't take that away...would you? :) (Yes, it's true even I can be immature at times, hell all the time)!

Lysse looked green in the face. Kel had just told her who and _what_ Joren was.

"Really? He's that bad?" Lysse put the tea she was drinking down. Kel nodded her head.

"Yep, and worse. Though recently he's been acting a little weird so I've been trying to stay away from him." Lysse gave a quiet 'oh'. Kel felt very sorry that she had to be the one to tell Lysse who the man she had to marry was. Just looking at the expression on Lysses's face could have broken anyone's heart. Kel just stood there next to Lysse; everyone in the room waiting for Lysse to say more.

"Well," Lysse said perking slightly, "He can't be that bad if my parents made the arrangement for me." Lysse gave a tiny smile of hope towards Kel, which wasn't answered. Kel sighed and studied Lysse, how could this girl be so ignorant to what she was getting into? Maybe she wasn't ignorant, maybe she was just looking at the bright side of things. Of all the things Lysse could be, she wasn't stupid. Kel could tell that just by looking her. Her eyes held an intelligence that Kel had never seen before in a court lady. This led Kel to wonder about Lysse's upbringing, what kind had she had? Lysse broke into her thoughts.

"Well, I'd better be going now, come along Anji and Sera. Kel could you come with us? I'm afraid I'll get lost on the way to my room." 

"Yeah, come on." With that they left Kel's room and followed her through the halls. While, on their way to the noble's wing Kel showed them around a little reintroducing them to the castle they hadn't seen for years.

"And this is the training room," Kel opened the door a little for the girls to see inside and just incase anyone was in the middle of practice. What Kel and the girls saw was Joren, alone, practicing his sword techniques. Kel quickly shut the door before he noticed the group watching him.

"Well, Lysse, you said you wanted to meet Joren, well that was him." Lysse looked at Kel and then at the door, blushing slightly.

"He's pretty." Kel gave an aggravated, unintelligible sound and continued with the tour. Joren had that effect on women, but once Lysse got to know him, Kel thought, she wouldn't think so anymore. 

While passing the outer door to the courtyard, Kel and the girls heard a ruckus and went outside to see what it was. 

"Mother," Lysse shrieked close to Kel's ear causing her to wince. Lysse ran up to the tall woman who was just getting off her horse. In the process, Anji had run up to the second woman, hugging her. _These must be their mothers_, Kel thought. After a happy and _loud _reunion Lysse and Anji came over to where Kel was standing holding the hands of their mothers. 

"Kel, I would like you to meet my mother, Sandra of Oakswood. Mother this is Kel, the _girl_ page. You know, the one I wrote you about!" Sandra of Oakswood looked at Kel with a genuine smile on her face. Now Kel knew where Lysse got her intelligence from and now that Kel thought about it, that's probably why the ladies of the court didn't like Lysse's mother. Sandra stood tall and proud as she looked over Kel. It was like she didn't have a care in the world.

"It's nice to meet you Kel, I've heard so much about you." Kel gave a bow.

"It's nice to meet you too, my lady."

"Oh no, call me Sandra, I don't care for all that protocol crap." Kel's eyebrows went up at the word 'crap'. Another reason the court ladies probably did not like this woman, her language. This woman had no tact. Kel turned her attention to the other older woman who stood before her, who was also looking back at Kel. 

"Kel, this is my mother and Lysse's aunt, Linda of Lyonin." Anji gestured to her mother.

"Nice to meet you, Kel. You may also call me Linda. I love to be on a first name basis with people."

"I'm glad to meet you...Linda." It felt awkward to Kel calling elders by their first names, but if that's what they wanted...

"Lysse, Anji, we'll meet you in your rooms soon. We have to go see Thayet about a few things." Sandra, then turned and walked into the castle followed by Linda and Anji, who had wanted to go with her mother.

"I'll have to talk to her about the marriage union later I guess." Lysse said. "Well, while I'm waiting, Kel, do you want to go back to the training room and talk to my future husband? Let's go I remember the way." Lysse grabbed Kel's hand and began dragging her back the way they came.

*************

"What?! What do you mean she's marrying Joren?"

"Now, Roald calm down, I got this letter yesterday from Lysse's mother, telling me that she had arranged a marriage with Joren's parents. I think that it may be a good idea, the family is rich and ever since Sandra's husband died, the money in the Oakswood family has been going down. Besides I don't understand why your getting so worked up over this, it's not like your in love with her."

Roald blushed slightly. Had his mother guessed? If only he could call out loud and tell his mother just how much he did love Lysse. Roald was clueless as to where or when this love had blossomed, but it was there and he was now feeling it more than ever mixed with extreme jealousy and anger towards this whole marriage to Joren. Roald just stood up, bowed to his mother and walked out, leaving her speechless. He had to come up with a plan and fast.

I know, it's not as long as the other parts, but don't worry there is much more to come with so many more ideas. More romance, Kel/Neal, Cleon/(can't tell u, but you can probably guess), with some other would be couple's along the way. I hope it's not confusing yet! Did you enjoy this part? I love leaving people with cliff hangers:) Soon, I think after the next part, there will be a ball scene, things will begin to move along there and afterwards. More characters, like Lord Wyldon's wife:) Then I'm going to have to stop adding characters, it's getting confusing even for me. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it and please review. I really want to know what you think so far!


	4. Regretful Choices-part4

Part 4, _finally_, yeah! There's an explanation at the bottom. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this part! The next part(s) is the ball! Woohoo, it's finally moving forward and picking up speed!

Disclaimer: Let's just say Tamora Pierce's characters still do not belong to me. *sigh* I guess I'll just have to email her again and again and again...

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm not warning you again. Joren's different, nothing like Prince Roald."

"Well, I'm going to have to meet him sooner or later_. _Now lets _go_!" Lysse pulled Kel up to the training room doors and opened them. Joren, who had just finished up his practicing, looked to the door at the two girls and gave them a disarming smile. Kel inwardly threw up. Joren casually sauntered over.

"Hello Kel," he said without even glancing at her, he was staring at Lysse like a hungry wolf, "my lady." He continued staring.

Kel didn't want to, but she knew she was going to have to be the one to introduce the two. "Joren, this-"

"Oh, I know who this is. Nice to meet you my lady," Joren took Lysse's hand in his and kissed it. "I can't wait until the day we fulfill our betrothal." Lysse gave a nervous giggle as Joren continued to hold her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." She said quietly, blushing.

"I know, now I'm sorry to disappoint you ladies, but I have a meeting I have to attend. Goodbye Kel. Goodbye Lysse, I'll be seeing _you_ again. Perhaps we'll go to the ball together." With that Joren walked out of the training room, whistling. Kel watched Joren walk out of the room in his 'I'm high and mighty' way. Shaking her head she looked over at Lysse to see how the girl had been affected and blanched. Lysse actually looked happy! Lysse gave a sigh.

"He's pretty _and _nice." 

Kel grabbed onto Lysse's shoulders and gave her a shake. "What are you talking about?! How can you say that? He's a jerk! Didn't you see that?"

"Not really. I saw he was a _little_ forward, but..."

"Forward?! He looked like he practically wanted to eat you!" Lysse smiled at a thought that had just entered her head. "Would that be that bad?" Lysse continued to smile. Kel couldn't hold anything back any longer. She had to know the feelings of Lysse. "Lysse, we need to talk."

"Kel, look," Lysse was beginning to get a little angry, "You don't know what's going on with me. I _have_ to have an arranged marriage. That's the way it's always been in my family. My mom and aunt had one. Soon Anji's going to have one. I may come from a noble background, but I don't come from a rich one, this betrothal means a lot to my family. No matter how liberal my mother may be, I have no say in this, no matter how much I don't want this to happen. I may be love with someone else, but that means nothing. There's no such thing as marriage for love in my family, so my plan is to take this marriage thing in stride. I'm _going_ to make the best of it." Lysse's eyes while talking to Kel had gotten slightly misted and she looked like she was on the verge of crying. 

Kel was slightly taken a back at Lysse's outburst, but a lot also dawned on Kel. Kel actually understood, but that didn't make this situation any better. Lysse couldn't marry Joren no matter what. Kel looked at Lysse not being able to help what she said next.

"_Are_ you in love with someone else?" Kel had to know. Lysse stopped trying to hold back tears and just let them go. "Yes." Kel, in that one word, heard so much love and truth. "I do, you have no idea how much, but nothing can ever come out it. I don't even know if he loves me back."

"So you love, Roald?"

Lysse gasped. "How do you know its Roald?" The other girl silently cursed herself.

"Look, we talked, that's all I'm going to say."

"About me?"

"Yeah."

"Good stuff?"

"...Yes."

Lysse sniffled. "Do you think I'm stupid for loving him?" Kel thought about the situation.

"Well, with the situation you two are in...no, I don't."

"Kel, what should I do?" Lysse finished with a heavy sigh. Kel for once didn't know.

*************

Roald continued to pace in his room as the other boys looked on. He had called a meeting with them to discuss The Situation. 

"Ewww, I still can't believe she has to marry Joren. That's disgusting." Owen complained, shivering outwardly. 

"Yeah, poor Lysse." Continued Faleron. Roald wasn't listening to the conversation around him. He was in his own world at the moment figuring out what to do. How could this be happening to him? He had to talk to Lysse, but how could he? There was no time. Between his classes and his getting ready for the ball, besides what would he say? 'Don't marry Joren, I love you?' That would be stupid for both of them. He had to think of something before it became too late.

"Now, listen to me. Does anyone have anyone ideas?" Roald had broken out of his thoughts and asked the group. "I open the floor to ideas." He said diplomatically. They came in a current.

"Beat him up?" Neal said smacking a fist into his hand.

"Spread rumors?" Faleron suggested.

"Kill him?" Cleon offered.

"Tie him up and throw him into the river?" Merric gave his suggestion.

"Beat him up?" Neal offered again.

"Throw him off the castle roof?" Seaver asked.

"I still say we beat him up." 

"Tell everyone in the castle that he writes his name on his underwear?!" All heads turned to the bouncing Owen. 

"What?" They all yelled simultaneously. Owen shrunk under the gazes of the others.

"Just a suggestion." He said quietly.

"Does he?" Cleon asked.

"You bet!" Owen became excited again. All the boys except Roald began to laugh.

"He's such a mama's boy!" 

"Yeah, shouldn't he know it's his underwear?"

Cleon stood up and did his best-exaggerated impersonation of Joren. "Hi, I'm Joren, I'm stupid and I write my name on my underwear!" The boys exploded into another current of laughter. Roald had had enough.

"Hey! Back to the situation at hand here. And Owen? I don't even want to know how you got that information. Now, does anyone have a real plan?" Neal opened his mouth. "No, Neal, we're not going to beat him up, no matter how tempted I am. We need something tricky and cunning." Roald continued to think and came up with an idea."

"Hey, I know! Come on gather around. I have an idea. It'll happen at the ball..."

Did you like it? I can't wait till the next part. The Ball! I love writing ball scenes:) *does a little dance* *stops after remembering the scene with Lysse and Joren* *shiver* I did not like writing that one bit. Ewww! Ok, anyways, sorry it took so long, I wanted it up by last night, but I got back from work _really_ late (inventory stinks) and I was too tired to write. Then my plan was to have it up by this afternoon, but then I remembered another essay I had to do due Tuesday, with that out of the way (well...almost) , the next one should be up quicker. Please read and review (so far this is my favorite part)! Oh and I do not resent anyone who writes their name on their underwear. It was just a thing for the story...I mean, I don't.

My muse: Yes you do.

Me: *clears throat* I do not, shut up.

My muse: But you told me yesterday...hey! *muse is all of the sudden thrown out the window*

Me: Really...I don't...*sulks away into a corner*


	5. Regretful Choices-part 5

This is extra short, it's a sort of prologue to the ball. People getting ready, etc. Roald going over the plan. Anyways, enjoy!

"Ow."

"Hold on, we'll get it."

"Sera, ow, stop, I can't breath."

"Lysse, look, you have to wear the corset. Now hold still." Sera pulled the strings in the back of the corset tighter and tied them. "There now, that wasn't too bad."

"Speak for yourself." Lysse looked at the dress lying neatly on the bed then she looked at the door. "I can't believe the ball is tonight." 

Sera picked up another undergarment. "Arms up." Lysse lifted her arms and the undergarment fell into place. 

"I absolutely hate dressing up for these functions. It's just too much work." Lysse pouted while watching herself in the mirror. "I'd rather go in breeches and a loose shirt if I could."

"I'm sure you'd shock the other court ladies with that!" Sera laughed. "Last layer."

"Finally! I'm going to be so hot."

"I know, but you'll look so beautiful. There, done." Lysse looked at herself in the mirror and her eyebrows rose slightly. She wore a dark green, silk dress with a cream colored, silk shift that could be seen through a cut in the overskirt. Her hair was up with curly tendrils centered around her face, a little tiara sat in her hair. Her mouth formed a slight 'oh'. 

Sera looked over her work and smiled. "I am good." Sera did a little dance behind Lysse causing Lysse to laugh. Lysse stopped looking at herself in the mirror and turned to Sera.

"Sera, where's Anji?"

*****************

"Now do you all remember the plan?" Roald stopped pacing in his room and looked at his friends before him. He was answered with various 'yeses' and the nodding of heads. "Good, now remember to act surprised, I know it doesn't involve much of us, but we need to play it off like we didn't know it was going to happen. Okay? We don't want to get caught. Our only goal in this is to break up this marriage between Joren and Lysse." At that point there was a knock at the door. "That must be her." Roald answered the door. "Oh, Anji, what are you doing here."

"Well, don't ask me how, but I found out about your little plan and I'm not happy about it. How could you of all people do this Roald? You know how much this marriage means to our family." Anji glared at Roald, folding her arms across her chest.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." Roald muttered.

Anji softened a bit. "Roald. I do, I do know how much _sh_e means to you." Anji had gotten quiet so the others could not hear her. "But I really don't think what you are doing to my family and Joren is fair."

"Maybe you don't deserve it, but Joren does. He's been asking to be embarrassed ever since he came here. Besides, it won't effect you all. Just Joren."

"What is wrong with this Joren? I've heard nothing but bad things about him, but I've seen him around the castle and he seems to be okay."

"You've never met him." Neal spoke up from the back.

"Yeah." Cleon continued. "He's the biggest ass in Tortall."

"Well, I'll just go meet him now."

"I wouldn't if I were you. Especially by yourself." Seaver said.

"I'll be back." With that Anji turned quickly around and walked out the door.

[15 minutes later]

Anjie stormed into the room, her face red with anger and embarrassment. "Okay, what's the plan? And hurry, I've got a ball to get ready for."

****************

The Plan stood seductively against the door way that lead out into to the garden where they said they'd meet. _They'd better hurry,_" The Plan thought, "_I don't got much time_."

(A/N)Okay! There it was. The ball comes up next! You thought I'd tell you the plan, huh? *evil laughter* You wish. That'll be in the next part. 


	6. Regretful Choices-part 6

Part 7 is up everyone! There is a WARNING though! Lots of mush and fluff up a head mixed with drama. If you don't like mush or fluff go back now. You've been warned. Now, for people who LOVE mush and fluff, like me. Please enjoy!

Lysse lead Roald down a hallway and into the empty library. Lysse sat down, first, onto one of the couches and Roald sat in the one across from hers. The couches were so close together that their knees were touching. 

"Roald, why did you do that?" Lysse said quietly, not looking at Roald.

"They told you?" Roald asked nervously. Lysse, looking up at Roald, slowly nodded her head. 

"I want to know why you did it. Look at me Roald." Roald looked up into the staring eyes of Lysse. He knew he would have to say something sooner or later, but he didn't want to right now. Thoughts raced through his head. Should he tell her? Should he say it? Should he tell her what he's been wanting to tell her ever since she came back?

"Because..." Roald couldn't say it. If he said it everything he felt would be out in the open, she could either accept it or knock down. He was afraid she would choose the latter. 

"Because?" Lysse continued to press.

"Because, because," Roald sighed, he might as well say it. "Because, I love you." Roald quickly closed his eyes and moved his head downward. He couldn't dare to see the rejection on her face that he knew would be there. Nothing was said, silence filled the room. After a few moments, Roald got curious and slowly opened his eyes looking up at Lysse. Lysse was just staring, there was no expression; he saw a blank face.

"Lysse?" He asked tentatively. He got an answer.

"That's no excuse, tell me why you did it." Roald was shocked. What did she mean that was no excuse? It explained everything! She was supposed to say she loved him back, or at least show some reaction, not just sit there. Roald began to get a little angry and stood up over Lysse.

"What do you mean that's no excuse? I love you. Do you want me to say it again? I love you!" The last he said with a fervent passion. "I've loved you since the beginning! I don't want you to marry Joren, Lysse. I want you to marry _me_!" Roald was shocked at what he just said and looked a way.

"Roald, I cannot believe you were so selfish as to say that!" Lysse began to get angry also. "You know that that can never happen! Everyone forbids it. Everyone hates me!" As she continued, tears began to stream from her eyes. "I _have _to marry Joren! It's for my family, Roald. I don't want to marry him, but I have to. Besides, you seem to be forgetting that your betrothed also. For the good of Tortall. That's the curse of being noble or royalty. There is no marriage for love. That doesn't exist here in our lives. We marry for property, money, anything that will benefit our families!"

"I know!" Roald didn't want to be reminded of his marriage to the Yamani princess. "I just, I just had to say that, Lysse. I couldn't hold it back anymore, but now that I know you don't return the feeling I'll leave you alone, you can go live a _happy_ life with Joren!" Roald turned for the door and began walking.

"Roald!" He stopped and waited as much as he didn't want to. "I never said anything about not returning the feeling. Roald, I, I love you too." Roald just stood there with his back to her not able to move. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I love you, I do, but Roald, we have a love that can't be fulfilled. We have duties, to our families; you to your country. We can't compete with those things." As Lysse talked she walked over to Roald and put her hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face her. 

"We could elope!" Roald said desperately. "Lysse, will you run a way with me? To get married? We'll find someplace to live, in the country maybe, we'll be happy!" Lysse couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Roald, that's crazy talk. You know that could never happen. Where _would_ we go? Everywhere we would go people would recognize you. You can't go anywhere in Tortall, or even other countries for that matter. It's another one of your curses, Roald. You have to accept that our love can just never _be_." Lysse looked earnestly into Roald's eyes trying to get her point across. She found a pair of cold eyes staring back.

"Fine. That's fine. I know you just don't want to marry me. Why don't you just say so?"

"Stop twisting my words!" Lysse began to cry again. "I never said that Roald! I want to marry you. I love you with all my heart. I love you more than anything in the world, but you have to understand. We...can't...get...married. It's impossible." Roald began to soften. He couldn't stand it when girls cried and it was even worse when that girl was Lysse. Roald put his arms around Lysse and held her while she cried. Lysse in turn put her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. They stayed that way until Lysse's crying had turned into sniffles and they slowly parted.

"I'm sorry." Lysse said blushing. "I got you tunic all wet. Here." She pulled out a handkerchief and started rubbing at the wet spot. Roald began to smile.

"I don't think that'll work. Why don't we just let it air dry." He pulled Lysse's hand down and kept it in his and went back to the topic at hand.

"Lysse, I do know what you were saying and you're right. I know. I just had this idea in my head and I let love control my thoughts. I'm not giving up though." Lysse opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced by Roald's hand on her mouth. "I love you Lysse and I'm not going to let you marry Joren." Lysse sighed but didn't say anything. "All right?" 

"Whatever you say, Roald." 

"Give me a little hope here, will you?" Roald said jokingly, but became serious after a few moments. "I love you. I hope you know that."

"I do Roald and I love you too." Roald leaned down and touched his lips to Lysse's with a soft kiss. To Lysse it was a kiss of goodbye, but to Roald it was a kiss for the future, for Roald was not going to let Joren have _his _Lysse.

****************

Roald continued to sit in the library even after Lysse had left. He sat by the fire lost in his thoughts. Roald had to come up with another plan and fast, the marriage, because of the fear of it being intruded upon again, had been moved up. Lysse and Joren were to be married in a week instead of the before mentioned, two. Roald was stumped and desperate. He thought foe a while until another idea came to mind. A desperate that he hoped would work. He sat forward and staring into the fire, sent his Gift out to communicate with a person on the other end. The fire grew until a face came into view.

"Whoa, Roald, how have you been? Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Okay. Now listen." Roald got straight to business. "Lysse is getting married."

"Congratulations, I knew you two could get over the rocks!"

"No," Roald began to get impatient. "It's not to me, it's to Joren."

"Joren! Oh my gosh not Joren!" The person in the mirror said with terror that was instantly gone. "Who's Joren?"   
"I'll explain later. Look, you need to help me my plan. I'm at desperate measures here."

"Sure, fine, Roald. I'll help anyway I can." The speaker became immediately solemn.

"Good, now let's think of one."

"You haven't thought of one yet? Well, Roald you came to the right person. I'm the master of trickery! Ok, we're going to do what everyone does. It's the only thing left to do."

"What?" 

"I'll tell you when I get there."

How was it? Yes, another cliffhanger! How I _love_ cliffhangers. I've noticed my cliffhangers always end up being about a new plan:) Oh, well, I think one is the worst so far! *evil laughter* *more evil laughter* Now, I just want to tell everyone that it may be a while before the other part comes up. I have midterms all this week, a drama competition i have to perform in and SATs on Sat. So much to do this week. I'll try to have it up by Sunday if my brain isn't still fried from the SATs! Bye bye. *more evil laughter*

I would like to thank Jaelawyn Noble for helping me with my story! I didn't know what I wanted my plan to be, but she came through in a snap! You have the best ideas!:) You kick ass Jae! You are the best! 


	7. Regretful Choices-part 7

I'd like to first apologize that it took so long. I got my first thing ever of writers block and I had no idea how to continue it, but I did! I hope you like it! Now here's the ball! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce's characters are her own...still...my characters are mine.

The ballroom was brightly decorated and full with nobility of all ranks to celebrate the Queen's birthday. All the ladies and men were dressed in their finest and everyone was happy, well almost.

"Thank-you Joren." Lysse said quietly as he handed her a wineglass. Lysse took a sip and shuddered. 

Joren laughed at her. "Never had wine before? I could get you something without alcohol, would that suit you, since obviously you can't handle it." Lysse felt slightly insulted and kept the wineglass taking occasional sips now and then, trying not to show the disgust on her face. Alcohol was never let into the convent, so at the practice balls and banquets the girls were allowed either water or some kind of sweet juice. Lysse let her eyes wander for the thousandth time that night, she was looking for something or _someone._ _He's not here yet_, she thought to herself. _The King and Queen already entered, but he wasn't with them._ _Where is he? And where's Anji?_

"What are you looking at?" Joren broke into her thoughts. 

"Oh, nothing."

"Good, because I don't want you looking at anyone else but me. Now, let's dance." Joren took her hand and pulled her onto the ballroom floor as a waltz began.

****************

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet, Karlyn. She's the daughter of the King of Thieves and she's here to help us with the plan."

"Actually, honey, you told me ah _was_ the plan."

"Yes, and that is true. Now you know what you're supposed to do?"

"Of course, sweetie. Now when do we start? I got plans in town." 

"Well, first we need to get you into a shabbier dress." Karlyn was wearing a very fancy ball gown, adorned with lace and little pearls that set off the color of her eyes a deep blue.

"I'm sorry, Roald, but I thought you told me that this was a ball."

"It is, but you're not playing a lady."

"Are you saying I'm not a lady?" Karlyn stood to her full height and looked at Roald who began to blush. 

"No, no, I didn't say that, I just said-"

"Honey, I'm just kiddin' with ya.!" Karlyn let out a loud laugh and punched Roald hard in the shoulder, causing him to wince. "I'll get that girl for ya and ruin that man, Joren's, reputation at the same time." Karlyn sighed. "Young love. Besides, I get to see my love pie. Now ya'll go in and I'll be in in a minute, gotta change."

"Good luck." Roald said. And walked into the ball room with Anji and the boys trailing behind. They walked into a corner before they began talking again.

****************

"How's it going?" 

Lysse jumped and turned around. "Oh, Kel? Is that you? You look so pretty!" Kel blushed from the compliment.

"Thank-you." Kel was wearing a pale yellow gown with little pearl buttons on the bodice and embroidered white flowers all over the dress. Her shoulder length hair was down, but had been curled and framed around her face with ribbons weaved into it.

"Now, how's Joren?"

"He's getting weirder by the second. I don't know where he is now."

"Your mother and aunt seem to be enjoying themselves." Lysse looked over to where Kel was pointing. They seemed to be having a witty conversation with Thayet and Jonathan. 

"Well, they haven't seen each other in years! Besides, they're the only people who will talk to my mother." Kel and Lysse stood in companionable silence for a while watching the dancers.

"Where's Terence, your cousin?" Kel said, breaking it.

"Oh," Lysse got a little smile on her face. "He doesn't come to royal functions anymore. Ever since an incident at a banquet when he was a page. I guess I scarred him for life. I mean, he goes to them when Anji and I aren't around, but when we're here, he chooses it's best to stay away."

Kel chuckled. "Look! There are the boys over there.I wonder what they're up to? Oh my, look Neal is coming over." Neal maneuvered his way through the crowd toward the two girls.

"Hello, Kel, Lysse." He gave an exaggerated bow causing Kel to roll her eyes.

"Excuse me a moment Lady Lysse, but would you mind if I took Kel away to dance for a while?"

"Oh, no, Neal go right a head." 

Kel looked back at Lysse and gave her a look, but Lysse just winked back at her. Neal took Kel in his arms and they began to dance to the new waltz that began to play.

"You look...different...pretty. It took me a while to recognize you." Neal and Kel blushed.

"Lalasa helped me get ready. She's the one who made the dress and did my hair and applied the make-up. I'm still learning how."

"Hmmm. She did a nice job." They danced in an awkward silence for a while. Neither saying anything, just making sure that neither one made eye contact. Neal broke it.

"Kel?"

"What?" Kel looked into the staring eyes of Neal. Neither one could look away. Kel felt an electric shock go through as they continued to look deep into each others eyes. 

"Kel...?" He murmured again. "Kel, I have to tell you something." As Neal spoke his mouth came closer to where Kel's was. Kel felt herself lifting hers to meet his.

"What is it?" Kel's voice was barely audible. Their lips almost connected when... 

****************

Anji and Cleon were the only two people left in the corner. The others had gone off and were dancing with ladies. 

"So...Lysse is your cousin huh?" Cleon cursed at himself silently. _What a stupid thing to say_. It was the first thing that had come to his mind. 

"Yep. She sure is. Her mother is my aunt." Anji began to curse herself at the same time. _Duh. What else would she be? My dog?_

"Sooo..."

"Sooo..." They stood in silence, neither one looking at the other.

"Want to dance?" 

"Excuse me?"

"Well," Cleon began to stutter. "I mean, everyone else is dancing. I just thought that maybe..."

"Oh, um, okay, sure, I'll dance."

"Really? Well, that's good. Okay. Come on." Cleon took her hand in his and led her to the ballroom floor. 

"You dance very well." Cleon said a little nervously.

"Thank-you, I've been practicing." _Practicing? Practicing?! That made me sound like I just stand in my room and dance by myself like a pathetic idiot. Wait...I _do,_ do that. Damn. But I'm not pathetic. Come on Anji, say something intelligent._

"Boy, do I love dancing." _How much better was that?! Oh my gosh_. _What he must think of me! This is nice though. Just the two of us dancing. He's warm._

Cleon felt Anji snuggle closer to him. _Hmm. This feels nice. _They continued to dance, and soon the awkwardness began to go away and was replaced with a feeling that they both felt begin to grow. They looked at each other at the same time and found they could not look away. Caught in the moment, both heads began to lean forward into each other when...

"Joren!" A loud voice echoed through the ballroom. Neal and Kel and Cleon and Anji quickly jumped apart and looked to the ballroom door. There they saw Karlyn, in skimpy peasant clothing running to Joren and Lysse who had been dancing on the floor. "Joren! Joren! Joren!" She shrieked getting louder with each call of his name. She tore Joren from Lysse and hung onto him, falling to his feet on the floor. "How could you? After all I've given you, down at the Dancing Dove Inn night after night and this is how you repay me!?" 

"Wow, Karlyn's really getting into it." Neal muttered to himself.

"Wow, what's going on? Wait...getting into what?"

The gathered crowd began to mutter.

"What's going on?"

"Who's that?"

"Sir Joren's been a'whoring?!"

"Go Joren!"

"Oh, my virgin ears!" Anji decided to get into the acting too and covered her ears.

"It's okay, my sweet." Cleon took Anji his arms and held her. Both seemed to be doing a fine job.

"Joren writes his name on his underwear." The call came through the crowd, but no one knew from where. The rest of the boys who were hiding in the crowd rolled their eyes. and smiled to each other. Owen. Guess he just couldn't resist. 

"Oh Joren, you said you loved me! How could you dance with this woman?! You said you loved me." Karlyn repeated starting into racking sobs. "We were supposed to get married tonight, remember? You were supposed to meet me, but you never showed, so I decided to come and get you, but I found you in the arms of another woman! Oohhh. Ooohhh!" Karlyn started on the moans. Joren who up until now had been too stunned to move tried to shake the woman the off, but to no avail. 

"Wait! Everyone, I don't know this woman!" Karlyn's moans got louder, bigger, and longer. A man stepped forward from the crowd. 

"Wait! Karlyn, I thought you loved _me_!"

"What?!" The man's wife came out of the crowd and hit him over his head. "You've been meeting with this woman? Oh." The wife began to beat on her husband, but while she was beating him, she ran into and caused a princess to fall flat on her face. The princess began to pull on the hair of the woman. Soon, it was like a chain reaction, the crowd in the ball began to throw food and beat up on each other. Any other time it would have been funny to see nobility fight each other, but the King would not have this at his wife's birthday ball.

"STOP!" His voice rang out throughout the room causing everyone to freeze where they were and look up. 

****************

"I can't believe we got caught! How'd they know?" Owen complained while picking up the trash on the floor. All the nobles and royalty (excluding Roald) had left the ballroom leaving the troublemakers to clean up. Even Karlyn was cleaning.

"Ah can't believe I listened to ya'll. Now he's gonna tell George, who's gonna tell my father and I'm gonna get my butt kicked." Karlyn pouted while scrubbing the floor.

"I'm sorry everyone." Roald stopped what he was doing and looked at the group. "I let my feelings control my actions and I didn't think about the outcome of this. I apologize."

Cleon looked up from where he and Anji were lifting a table upright. "It's just as much our faults as it is yours." Anji nodded her head in agreement. "I mean we wanted to do this."

"I think we did a pretty good job though. Did you see the look on Joren's face?! That was classic!" Neal and the others began to laugh as they remembered. 

"What do you think is going on now? Think they broke off the marriage?" Faleron asked

"No," Roald said. "In fact we just sped it up. It's next week. I had to tell my father the truth. I hate it when he glares at me."

"_You told_?" Owen squeaked. "Ooh." He groaned, but continued to do his work. They continued in silence cleaning up the ballroom when Lysse walked through the ballroom door. Everyone looked up.

"Roald, we need to talk."

There it is! Part 6 the ball scene! It was a whole lot of fun to write! Oh, and just a little thing. Karlyn is based off one of my friends. Karlen, I'm sorry, about what I turned you into! You're not a whore though, you just played one:) You rock Karlen! Okay, anyways, I hoped you liked this one. I had so much writers block while writing it, but I think it turned out okay! Yes, the plan does not work out. Dun dun dun. What will happen now? Who knows *shrugs*. The also wasn't as creative as I wanted it to be, but I didn't know what to write. I had had another plan worked out, but it didn't fit in with the story so I had to think of another one. A stupid one. Was the plan okay? Think I embarrassed Joren enough? Please review!


	8. Regretful Choices-part 8

The castle was being prepared for the coming of a new royal face to the castle, the Princess Shinkokami. Everyone in the castle was either busy cleaning or cooking, or primping themselves for her arrival in the next hour. Of course there were people in the castle who were not happy about her arrival, a certain Lysse and Roald. Lysse, at the moment, was sitting in her window seat watching the sun go down below the horizon of the mountaintops not knowing that Roald was watching the exact same sunset. At that moment, from different rooms across the castle, they saw a horse drawn carriage come around the corner and into the courtyard below. _What? She's here already? _Lysse thought in surprise. Lysse felt no want, whatsoever, to meet this certain princess who was taking her Roald away from her. _What? _My_ Roald? He's no more mine than he is hers. _Lysse rationalized unsuccessfully. Still watching the procession, she saw the royal family come outside to greet them, but Lysse had eyes only for Roald. She watched as the door to the carriage opened and Roald's future wife stepped out. Lysse's eyes widened as she caught sight of this beauty before her. Princess Shinkokami was beautiful, with dark, black hair and tanned skin that contrasted well together. From what Lysse saw, Roald introduced himself with a low bow and a kiss on the hand. The princess blushing slightly, gave a low curtsy and looked like she was giggling. Lysse, not able to watch anymore, walked away from her window and flung herself onto her bed where she stared at the ceiling for a while. All she could feel was a great pain in her heart, as if something was being ripped from her soul. She eventually fell asleep with tear stains on her cheeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Pleasure to meet you, my lady." Roald bowed before the princess.

"It is a pleasure to meet _you_, my lord." Answered Princess Shinkokmi, curtsying. Roald, as he stood up from his bow, took a chance to study the princess. He had heard she was a beauty and she was, but why couldn't he see it? She was pretty, but Lysse...Lysse..._No I can't think about Lysse. I promised. Besides she's right. It can never be. I just have to live with it. But how? _Roald thought to himself.

"My lord?" 

Roald was shocked out of his musings. Princess Shinkokami stared at him amused and laughing. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Roald blushed. "At least nothing for you to care about, Princess. I was just...thinking."

"Well, it must have been interesting. You seemed so far off. Oh, don't worry about it, my lord, I'm just like that. Always off into the sky. My mother says that if I don't stop, one day I might not come down." The princess laughed and Roald smiled slightly.

"My mother says the exact same thing." Roald said, trying to share the joke, but his heart was and mind were somewhere else. "My lady, will you and your family join my family for dinner tonight?"

"We would be greatly appreciative, my lord. Thank-you." Roald offered his arm to the princess who took it and they walked inside together. Before, he entered the castle, though, Roald took a glance toward a certain room, hoping he would catch just the smallest glimpse of his love. There was no luck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Neal sat in his room thinking about what had happened a couple days before. They had almost kissed, he couldn't believe it. He hadn't meant for it to happen, it just...happened. He did like Kel a lot, and he hoped that she liked him too. At the moment, Neal was busy writing in the journal he had started slightly before the ball. It was a Midwinter present from Kel. Kel had told him at the time, that if he ever had the need to be or say something philosophical, tell the book. He smiled at the memory. He didn't think anyone would ever understand that side of him, but that didn't matter, he may have the book to confide in, but he was still going to annoy the hell out of his friends. It was his mission in life. As he continued to write, his thoughts slid back to Kel. He had to know what she thought of him. He knew that they were friends, but were they more? He wanted them to be, but did Kel?

Neal got up and walked to the door. As he reached for the door knob he had a sudden pain in his stomach and he broke out into a hard sweat. All of the sudden he wasn't feeling well. Maybe it was something he ate during dinner. Neal doubling over began to cough. He hadn't been feeling well for a couple of days, but he had thought that it would pass, now it had just gotten worse. Much worse. Where had it come from? What was happening to him. As he continued to cough on the floor, he began to cough up blood. Neal, extremely frightened, crawled towards the door. His vision was beginning getting black.

"-ave to see...-ealer." He muttered to himself, but before he could get to the door he collapsed into darkness. Right after he collapsed, a knock came at the door. After no answer and continuous knocking the door was opened and Kel stepped inside.

"Neal!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lysse woke up to a dark room. Still disoriented, she got up and realized that it wasn't the room that was dark, the room's fireplace had been lit; it was her vision. All of the sudden she was having trouble seeing. Lysse grabbed her head as a sudden headache came upon her. Lysse was sick. Her head was pounding so much, she didn't here her door open and close.

"He said that to you, Sera? Oh, by the gods, that must have been embarrassing for you. I wish a man had said that to me." Lysse could make out Anji's voice.

"I know." Sera started laughing. "I thought I could just die right there on the floor! Who knew?" Lysse heard agasp as her bedroom door was open.

"Lysse! Oh goddess, what's wrong?" She felt hands on her shoulders.

"Lysse? Are you okay? Oh my, Sera, she's burning up." Lysse felt herself slipping further and further away. 

"Lysse. Can you hear me?" Lysse didn't hear, she had gone past the place of hearing and into the place of pure darkness.

(A/N)My goodness. I just LOVE cliffhangers. What happened to Neal and Lysse? Oh no! Their sick. What's wrong in the world! Why do I do these things?! *evil laughter* More obstacles for Roald and Lysse to overcome. It's good though, it makes the story longer. Isn't that what you want? A BIG surprise and turn in the story happens during the next part! Maybe I'll wait a little while before the next part goes out...


	9. Regretful Choices-part 9

First of all, I would like to thank both Jaelawyn Noble and Cassidelia for helping me with my writers block. I've been stuck lately and they've helped me out of my jams. Thank-you so much you guys! You come up with the best ideas. Thanks for helping me continue it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tammy's characters. Wish I did, but I don't. But just wait. One day I'll own my _own_ characters! I hope.

A meeting was being held in the conference room to discuss the epidemic that was going around Tortall, but seemed to be centered in the castle; the Death Plague. King Jonathan sat at the head with the Queen on his. Alanna, who had come 'only to help the children' sat as far a way from Jonathan as she could, the very end of the table. Other's were there too. Sir Roaul, Sir Gary, Numair, Daine, and of course the parents of the two first to get sick, Duke and Duchess of Queenscove and Lady Sandra. Jonathan stood up and started the meeting. 

"Thank you all for coming today. I know that we are all worried about this sickness that has been going around and I hope that we can do something about it soon. Alanna, I would especially like to thank you for coming today, we are grateful that you came to help." Alanna, who had been quiet this whole time, leaned over to Raoul and whispered something into his ear. 

"Alanna." Raoul retorted. The lady knight poked Raoul in the ribs. "Alright, alright. Jonathan, Alanna only came to help the children, not to speak to you. It seems I'm going to be her mouth for the rest of the evening." Alanna gave Raoul a glare of death, but Raoul ignored it.

"Baird? What did you find out about this _plague_! Our child is dying!" The Duchess of Queenscove began crying fresh tears as her husband held her.

"Sweet, this is a mysterious sickness. We don't know much about it, which means we can do nothing to heal it. Sir Alanna and I are doing everything we can. All we know about it is that it only occurs in young people. All of the palace healers are working on it, we've called the neighboring healers around the area, even farther than that. Their on their way. Meanwhile, we've been able to keep this sickness at bay, but we don't know how much longer we'll be able to keep the children from...dying." At that, the Duchess began crying harder.

"Well, we have to do something! Try harder. My baby is dying!" Lady Sandra got up and began walking towards the Duke. "She's my only child, my lord! She's all I've had since my husband died. I'm not going to let Death take her a way too. _Do something_!" Lysse's mother screamed the last part in Duke Baird's face. She fell to the floor in a heap of pain, crying for her dying daughter. Alanna and Thayet got up from their seats and ran towards the fallen mother. 

"Sandra come on. We'll put you to bed. You need to rest. Be strong for Lysse. She'll get through this." Alanna soothed Lady Sandra. Thayet and Alanna picked her up off of the floor and helped her out of the room, all of the while murmuring soothing words to calm her down.

"So, I guess there's nothing to be done." Daine muttered mostly to herself. "I'd help if I could heal humans. You know? It's times like this that I curse my Wild Magic." Daine stood up and began to get louder. "I can't help anyone but animals!" Numair stood up also and took Daine into his arms. 

"Shh. It's okay. Don't say that. You can help in other ways, my sweet."

"Numair's right, Daine. We need people to assist the healers. Besides you can change your form and fly to the neighboring towns and countries. You'd be much faster than our messengers."

"Meanwhile, we have to do something. How are we going to keep other children from getting ill?" Gary spoke up.

"Well, we've decided to quarantine the sick. Streets have been cut off in the town and we have moved the sick in the castle to a certain wing where they'll be closer to the healers and farther a way from the healthy. We would move them a way from the castle, but we're afraid that their bodies wouldn't be able to take it."

"I can't believe this is happening _again _to Tortall. Is my country cursed?" Jonathan muttered to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roald snuck through the sick wing steering clear of the healers who were coming and going. Most of the adults had gone to the meeting, so now was his chance to go see Lysse. He remembered back to when he was told that Lysse and Neal had fallen ill. Why did people important to him always have to fall to harm? He passed by the room where he knew that the King and Queen of the Yamani Isles were keeping vigil over their daughter. Princess Shinkokami had fallen mysteriously ill a couple nights ago during the dinner. Everyone seemed to be falling ill. Neal, Lysse and Seaver were the only ones who had fallen ill from their group. Of course Roald knew most of the other pages, squires, even the new knights, who had gotten sick from the Death Plague. Some had even died already. 

Finally reaching the door to Lysse's room, he opened it and stepped inside. Immediately he was overcome with the smells of healing balms and gross medicines that that the healers were giving the patients, trying to keep them alive. Roald waited while his eyes adjusted to the black room, even the fire didn't help light the room that much. Through the darkness he could see Lysse's pale form lying on the bed. His eyes didn't need to adjust anymore. She was the palest he had ever seen anyone. She was so pale that she was glowing in the darkness of the room. He could see her perfectly from where he was standing. 

"_Lysse_." Roald whispered urgently. There was no answer. "Lysse!" Roald ran urgently to the bed and tripped, almost falling on top of her small form. "Lysse, come on wake up. Lysse? Oh gods." He could see her more clearly now. Her once beautiful long brown hair had been cut to her chin so the healers could tend to her more easily. There was dried and fresh blood on her pillow and nightgown. He had been told that one of the symptoms was the coughing up of blood, but he didn't think it was this bad. She had gotten skinnier too. He could see the bones from her ribs through her nightgown. She was loosing weight rapidly. Too rapidly, he had overheard the healers informing his mother. Why Lysse? Roald began to cry over her still form. 

"Lysse, come on wake up, look at me." There was no response. "Lyyse, come on, I need you right now. _Lysse_." Roald said her name with the great pain that was coursing through his body. "Lysse, please stay with me. _I love you_. I love you. I love you." Roald began muttering the phrase over and over again. Each one getting more and more passionate. "Lysse!" He yelled, not caring anymore if the healers could hear him or not. "Wake up! Come on. You cannot leave me! I love you! You love me! We're meant to be together! Damn Joren and damn the princess! We'll be together no matter what!" The door to Lysse's room opened and one of the healers who had over heard stepped inside. 

"Your Highness!" She gasped. "Get a way from there! You'll get sick too. What are you doing in the quarantine wing?" Roald was beyond hearing, though. The crown prince was passionately crying over the body on the bed. "Lysse." She heard him mutter. 

"Morgan, Sara! Help me!" The healer called to the others. "His highness! Help me." Several healers cam running into the room and over to Roald. Gently, yet firmly, they peeled the clinging Roald off and had to carry the prince out of the room into his own, where he fell deathly asleep immediately.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kel stood in her room pacing with tears streaming down her face. Lalasa had gone to make some tea for her to help her calm down. All Kel could remember was the still figure of Neal lying on the floor. It had been a lucky thing that she had found him or else...Kel still couldn't believe he was sick, even Lysse had gotten it. They were dropping like flies around the palace. Every hour there was someone new with this illness. The healers were thinking of removing all the children and taking them out of Tortall and into a neighboring country. No plans had been made yet, but meanwhile, everyone was doing their best to cheer each other up out of their depressions. Nothing worked for Kel. Cleon had come in a couple times, but to no avail. Nothing was working, she was depressed. Neal was a great friend to here, but was he more? That's what she had wanted to talk to him about that night. Now she might never get the chance..._No don't think like that. Neal will be fine_, she thought to herself. The door to her room opened and a sad Lalasa entered the room.

"Kel, I was just down in the kitchens and I heard-I heard that-" Lalasa began to stutter and tears began to drip down her face.

"What? What is it?" Kel pressed.

"Kel, I don't know how to say this, I just got word that...Kel...Neal's dead."

"No. No." Kel began muttering to herself. "That's not true. Neal wouldn't leave me like that. _No_!" Kel would have collapsed to the floor in tears if Lalasa hadn't been there to catch her.

Okay, Neal fans please don't hate me! I do expect flames for this, but please don't hate me forever! I told you all the story would be taking a turn. You weren't expecting this though were you? I'm sorry! I hated killing him, I even cried while doing it. *tears and moans* Poor Neal. Again, I apologize. There is just something that I want to do. Well, that was part 9, don't know when part 10 will be up. Wow. Part 10! This is getting long. *sits back to expect the flames*


	10. Regretful Choices-part 10

Part 10! Wow. Part 10. Never thought I would get this far. This is the farthest I've ever gotten in a story before. Don't worry, I'll finish it:) *pats herself on the back* Oh and sorry it took so long. Explanation at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Tamora Pierce. I just own my own. *to tired to think up something creative to say*

Kel ran down the halls of the castle towards the quarantined wing, towards the room of Neal. Kel couldn't even think, her head was too muddled for thought. She ran blindly down the hall not hearing the shouts from the healers to stop. Finally, reaching the door, she threw it open and fell to the floor breathing hard, all of her strength rushed out of her. Looking up, she saw Sir Alanna standing by Neal's bedside with a surprised and tired look on her face.

"Keladry! You are Keladry, correct? What are you doing in here?" Kel continued lying on the floor and stared at Alanna. "Are you okay? Are you sick too?" Alanna walked over to the collapsed Kel and helped her up, feeling her face. "Your face is red. Oh my goodness, we have another sick child."

Kel got over her initial shock and shook her head; her breath returning to her. "No, Sir Alanna, I'm fine. I'm not sick. I came to see-Neal." Kel began to cry again, remembering her reason for coming.

"Oh, Keladry. What's the matter? Neal will be fine." Alanna held Kel and soothed her. Kel immediately opened her eyes and wiped her tears.

"What do you mean he'll be fine?"

"Well, I just got done healing him."

"What?" Kel began to stutter. "But Lalasa told me that Neal was dead. She said she heard it from the cook in the kitchen." 

"What? Oh my goodness Keladry, you must have been worried. The servants are gossiping again. I didn't think it would get around that fast. Here sit down. Let me explain what happened." Alanna pulled up a chair for Kel to sit in. "Look at me. First of all, Neal is not dead. He is going to be fine. I healed him."

"But how?" Kel didn't understand.

"Well, Neal did die, Keladry, but only for a moment. A long time ago when I was a page, a big sickness epidemic passed through Tortall, just like this one. Well, King Jonathan, the Crown Prince and a squire at the time, fell incredibly ill and none of the healers knew what to do. To make a long story short, I healed him. I did the exact same thing I did for the King to Neal. It was hard and took a lot out of me, but I did it. He'll be okay. All right?" Alanna patted Kel's and stood up. "You can go over to the bed and see him. He's not awake yet though, but I'm sure he'll hear you if you talk him. I believe the unconscious can always hear what goes on around them." Alanna stood up and walked to the door. "Oh and Keladry?" Kel looked up from her spot on the floor. "I think your doing a fine job. Keep up the good work. Don't tell the King I said that, all right." Kel nodded her head slightly and watched the first lady knight of Tortall walk out the door and into the hallway. Kel stood and walked slowly to the bed. Neal did look better. He wasn't as pale as before.

"Neal? Can you hear me?" Kel watched Neal for a reaction and got none. She continued. "Sir Alanna told me you'd be alright. I'm glad." Kel felt awkward talking to someone who couldn't answer back. "I was really worried about you." Kel's eyes began to stream over in remembrance of her earlier thoughts. "I don't know what to say." Kel began to silently cry on his bed covers, but this time in relief. She had been so worried and she needed to let out the stress. She laid like that for a while, just letting out the relief when she felt a hand touch her head lightly. Kel jerked up and found herself looking into the sleepy eyes of Neal. "Neal. Oh my gosh." Neal tried to smile, but found he didn't have the strength.

"You crying over me?" Neal's voice came out raspy and quiet.

"Neal, don't talk. Just sleep. You're going to be okay. I was worried about you." Kel looked down at Neal and smiled. He was actually awake. The first sign to recovery.

"You know what?"

"Neal, don't-"

"Kel, let me talk." Neal interrupted, his voice getting stronger as he spoke. "I had the weirdest dream while a sleep..."

"About what?"

"Well, you were in it and me and... You know what? Never mind it's not important." Neal got a far away look in his eyes as if remembering. Kel noticed that Neal was beginning to drift off. Brushing Neal's hair off of his face, she gave him a long, studied look.

"Neal, why don't you rest for a while. You need it. You've been through a lot." Neal snorted in humor, but began coughing immediately. "Neal. I'm sorry." Neal shook his head while still coughing.

"I'm fine." He said after the fit had calmed down. "I just need to be careful about what I find funny." This time it was Kel's turn to snort. She started cough from the action. 

"See? I'm contagious. Get out of here. You seem to need rest more than I do." Kel bent over and kissed him on the forehead. 

"I'll be seeing you later. Go to sleep." With that Kel turned to the door and walked out, leaving a lonely Neal to drift off to sleep, remembering the dream.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roald sat quietly in his room staring out the window. He had been sitting like that for awhile now, not moving. For days he had sat in his room, not leaving his room. The servants had been forced to bring his food to him. His parents had come by a few times, trying to talk to him, but didn't allow anyone to enter. He was depressed, truly depressed. He was past the stages of crying, now he was in the stage of denial. Lysse wasn't sick, she was fine. She would come by and knock on his door any minute now. Roald sat and waited. No knock came, this depressed him even more. At that moment a knock came at his door. Jumping up from his seat, he ran to the door and opened it.

"Lysse." There was no Lysse, only one of the servants. Not saying anything, he was about to shut the door, but the servant called to him.

"Your Highness, wait." Roald stopped, but only because of the sound of urgency he heard in the man's voice. "Your Highness, I have been ordered by Duke Baird to come and get you. Her ladyship, Lysse, would like to see you." Roald's eyes widened at her name.

"What?" He opened the door all the way. "She's okay? She's awake?" 

"I do not know the details, your Highness, only that Duke Baird has ordered me to come and get you." Roald shot out the door and raced towards Lysse's room, leaving the confused and shock servant to close his door. He got there in what seemed immediately and almost broke the door down, trying to get in.

"Your Highness." Duke Baird said surprised. He had not been expecting that kind of entrance. The Duke walked quickly over and whispered to Roald. "She's been calling for you. I finally allowed after a few check-ups to go get you. She's going to be all right, thanks to Alanna." The Duke pressed Roald's shoulder and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Roald was too shocked to move.

"Roald?" He looked at the smiling Lysse calling from the bed. Slowly, he felt like he was walking on air, he walked to her bedside.

"Hello, Roald,"

"Lysse." Roald stuttered out. He didn't know what to say, but after that one little word the words came out in a current. "Oh by the gods, Lysse, I'd thought I lost you. Don't do that again. I missed you so much. I cannot believe I'm actually here talking to you. You're awake. I still can't believe it." Roald continued to babble until Lysse stopped.

"Roald, it's all right. I feel fine, tired, but fine. I've been wanting to see you. I didn't think I would. I've been awake since yesterday, but no on ever went to get you. I got worried, no one was telling me anything-" Lysse stopped and blushed. "Look at me, now I'm babbling." The two stared into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity. Before either knew what was happening, they were both in each other's arms. Roald sat on the bed with Lysse in his arms stroking her now short hair.

"I love you." Roald told her quietly, not wanting to break the moment.

"I love you too." They just held each other tighter.

"The Yamani princess has passed away you know." Roald told her quietly. That had been one of the reasons, the king and queen had stopped by his door. The marriage contract had been cancelled. Lysse was quiet for a moment.

"I know." She said after a while.

"We can get married now."

"Roald," Lysse pushed Roald a way slightly so she could look into his eyes. "No, we can't. I still have a duty to my family and you to your country. I want to marry you, I do. I love you Roald with all of my heart, but we can never be." They sat quietly. "Besides, what about Joren?"

"I've don't know yet, but somehow...I have a plan."

"A plan? Another one? Roald do not do anything drastic. Will you please just stop? For me?"

"Fine," Roald gave her a fake promise. "Fine, I'll stop, but I'm not going to stop loving you."

"I know," Lysse gave sigh. "I don't think we'll ever stop." Lysse moved back into Roald's arms where they held onto each other, neither wanting to let go. Roald was left to his thoughts. _He's coming. Hopefully he'll be here soon._

There we go! I told you there was a surprise! I'm very sorry everyone for leaving you hanging this long. That was not my intention. No, Neal is not dead, I was just leading you on. Told you I was evil, ne? The evilest of you all. Bwahahahaha! *ducks all the objects being thrown at her* Sorry! Anyways, don't know when the next part will be out. I won first at my Forensics competition and my teacher wants me to go to another this weekend. All day!! No literally, all day, no exaggeration. I'll try to get one or maybe even two out during the week then. That's not a promise though! I'll try. Leave you hanging? Well, I'm just being my mean self and that's the way it's going to stay. Who's the person we're waiting for? Who knows. Hehehe. *shrugs shoulders*


	11. Regretful Choices-part 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tammy's characters. I wish I did, but I don't. She still hasn't answered me back about that^-^. Anyways, while we I sit by computer day and night and wait for an answer, here's part 11.

"Cleon stop singing."

"But, I'm singing our song, my deer dove." Kel sighed. Cleon and Kel were on their way to the quarantine wing to visit Neal and the others. Since he had come by her door to pick her up he had been singing old love songs.

"That's what you said about the last one you sang and the one before that and the one before that. Just how many songs do we have Cleon? Do we even have a song, because it seems to me, and correct me if I'm wrong, we've never even courted." Kel said jokingly.

"Well, my little pretty princess of my heart, we have, you've just never known it."

"We have?" Kel asked, going along with the joke.

"Yes, in the secret of my dreams." Kel and Cleon laughed sharing the joke. Cleon offered an arm to Kel, who took it, and belted into a rendition of "My Love, My Love, Where Did She Go." Kel probably would have enjoyed it more if Cleon weren't tone deaf. Her thoughts began to settle more on Cleon. Ever since he had gotten back from his roaming as a knight, he had gotten even weirder than when he had left. The nicknames had returned and he seemed to always be there. Everywhere she turned there was Cleon. Cleon was in the library, in the garden, in the stables, he had even followed her into the girl's baths while she had been picking up some towels for Lalasa. That had been a funny incident, Cleon had been clueless to where she had been going and had immediately run back out after the many screams that had emanated from the tubs. He was no where to be found when she had come back out. Kel smiled at the memory. Cleon could be so silly sometimes. _Sometimes? _She thought to herself. _All the time_. There had never really been a time when she hadn't seen him in a goofy mood. Why had he gotten weirder? She didn't have time to think about an answer because they had arrived at Neal's door. Cleon burst in with Kel following behind.

"Hey Neal! How's it going?" He sauntered over to the bed.

"Ignore him Neal, he's been this way all day." Kel hit Cleon in the back of the head. 

Neal gave them a tiny smile. "That's all right. It's good to see you two...together."

"So how are you feeling today?" Kel asked.

"Oh, well, my father keeps coming in to check up on me and my mother comes in to stare." Kel looked at Neal sympathetically.

"Is she still crying?"

"No, now she's become like a hawk. All day long she just comes in, sits in that chair right over there and stares at me, like I'm going to disappear or something. It's very unnerving."

"I bet it is." Kel laughed. "Where is she now?"

"Oh, father took her a way to give me a few minutes to myself, he knew you two were coming. So how is it out there in the light of day?"

"Oh, now come on, Neal, it's not that bad. Look you have the curtain open." 

"Oops." Both turned to the loud crash they heard behind them. A chagrined looking Cleon was picking up the pieces to a fallen vase. 

"Cleon, don't touch anything. We came here to see Neal."

"Sorry."

"So have you two been having fun since I've been in here?" Neal asked, picking at his blanket.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kel asked. Now Neal was acting weird.

"Nothing. It means nothing. Just never mind." He had gotten touchy all of the sudden. Kel and Cleon looked at each other from opposite sides of the bed. "Hey, you two should go before my mother comes back. She doesn't want me to have visitors."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Kel said quietly. She and Cleon left and shut the door quietly behind them.

"I wonder what that was about?" Cleon asked.

"Who knows, he's probably touchy because he's sick. Some people get like that when they're not feeling well." Kel said.

"I don't know, that's just not like Neal to act like that."

"Yeah." Kel got lost in her thoughts. Why had he acted like that? It was like he was jealous of her and Cleon, but why? There was nothing to be jealous about...

"Kel watch out!" Cleon grabbed the back of her shirt as she collided with a young man.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Here let me help you." The young man, who looked to be about 15-16, began to dust Kel off.

"Hey!" Cleon shouted. "Don't touch her like that. That's my job." Cleon began to dust Kel off also.

"Stop! Both of you. I can brush myself off thank-you very much." Kel glared at both the laughing Cleon and the confused looking young man. "Who are you?" She guessed that he was a servant by the look of his clothes.

"I'm justa lowly servant, new to the castle. Can you direct me to the Crown Prince's room?" The young man scratched his red hair.

"Why?" Cleon asked. He didn't trust this _new_ servant. 

"I'm new to his service. I am after all paid to serve him."

"His room is right that way down the hall to left, fifth door on the right." Kel pointed.

"Thank yas to the both of you." He bowed low and ducked quickly around the corner.

"Weird." Kel muttered.

"Well, hopefully he'll add some spice to the place. Most of them are _so_ boring." Kel pinched Cleon's arm and walked a head.

"Ow." Cleon followed after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roald looked up from his book after hearing a knock at his door.

"Roald." Someone whispered a little too loudly from outside. "It's me." Immediately, Roald jumped off of his bed and ran to the door, flinging it open and dragging the person inside. He looked both ways outside before closing it. 

"Did anyone see you?"

"Only the girl squire her goofy red-haired friend."

"Kel and Cleon? Did they know who you were?"

"Of course not. First of all, I've never met them and second of all, look at the way I'm dressed. I was busy playing the lowly servant boy." 

"Yeah, you've always been good at that. It's good to see you again. It's been a while." The two young men grabbed each other for a quick hug before getting down to business.

"So your sure no one saw you?"

"Nope, not even my Ma. Geez, Roald, still the same old worrywart I see." The red haired boy said jokingly.

"I was never a-. Hey we're off topic." 

"Sorry, no, no one saw me. I snuck stealthy through the halls." 

"Okay, well be sure to keep it that way for a while. We don't want anyone recognizing you. Especially, Alanna. It'll ruin the plan."

"You don't even know the plan, so how would you know?" The younger man sat back in his chair with a smug look on his face. 

"Will you stop being a smart-ass?" Roald told him in a joking manner.

"Huh! Naughty Roald, I should tell your mother."

"I should tell _your _mother."

"Never mind." The new boy sat back up and got down to business. "Okay, I thought of a plan on the way up and I think it will work. Oh, I have to tell you a funny story that happened on the way over on the way over!"

"Will you just tell me?"

"Hold on. Let me get to it." 

Roald sighed; this was going to be a long afternoon.

Yea! Yeah I know, this part sucked, but hopefully the next one will be better. I promise. Hopefully you all know who the 'stranger' is now. If not, well, that's why I left out the name. He'll get more into focus during the next part. But what's up with Neal? Why did he act like that? *shrugs* Hehehe. You'll see why in the next part also. Okay, not much of an author's note this time, I'm tired and I need to go to bed. Oh and sorry if there are errors of any kind in the story, I'm just to lazy to go back and read it. My eyes are drooping as we speak and Jae isn't online to BETA read^-^. I wanted to get this out to you all as soon as possible. Next time Jae! ^-^ I promise. *is just waiting for the famous Jae bop on the head*


	12. Regretful Choices-part 12

Disclaimer: Still waiting by the computer. Their still not mine, except for the ones I made up to satiate the feeling of wanting them for myself. *sigh* Yea!^_^ Part 12!!

Lysse sat in her bed drawing a picture of the scenery outside her window. Kel and Cleon had come to visit her the other day. They said that they were making their 'rounds.' The person she had wanted to come never did. She was still waiting for Roald to come and visit her like he said he would. It was supposed to be yesterday, he still hadn't come. A knock came at her door. _Roald_?

"Come in." She called, disguising the excitement in her voice. The door opened and a servant boy entered with a bowed head. Lysse's spirits sank. "Yes? What can I do for you?" 

"Nothing, my lady, it's what _I_ can do for _you_." With that the young man lifted his head.

"Thom!" Lysse said as loud as she could without breaking into a coughing fit. "Oh gods! I haven't seen you in ages. Come here." Thom came over and the two shared a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Look at you. You've changed so much. You're bigger."

"I could say the same for you, and in all the right places." 

"Thom!" Lysse smacked him in the back of the head. "You may have changed on the outside, but inside you're the same old Thom. How have you been?"

"Oh, ok, the teachers down at the University were actually happy to see me go. I heard they were going to throw a party, but then I told them I would be returning and they locked me out. I can't get back in." He said smiling.

"Thom, that's not a good thing."

"Oh, Lysse don't worry. I can always get back in. With the help of my best friend, the Gift."

"You are so weird." Lysse said, shaking her head.

"It's my job. Now how are _you _doing?"

"Wonderful." She said, staring at her blanket. Not looking at Thom. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face towards him, looking into her eyes.

"No you're not. Tell me the truth."

"Wow, serious all of the sudden aren't we."

"Tell me. I've known you long enough to know when you're lying."

Lysse say quietly for a moment. "All right, no, I'm not doing okay. I've just been having...problems."

"What kind of problems?" Thom pressed.

"...love...problems."

"With?"

Lysse sighed. "All right, you'll find out sooner or later. My mother has arranged a marriage for me."

"With?"

"All right, all right. With Joren of Stonemountain."

"And you don't want to marry this Joren of Stonemountain." Thom said knowingly.

"Of course not...I don't know...I'm confused."

"Well whom _do_ you want to marry?" Thom had to find out for Roald's sake.

Lysse sat quietly for a moment. "Roald." She said quietly. Then bolder. "I want to marry Roald."

"Hah!" Thom said jumping up. "I knew it. I knew you two loved each other. There's just always been something there. I knew it. Now why _don't_ you two get married?"

"Because we can't. Who's going to let us? The nobles of Tortall would be angry."

"So?" 

"Thom, we don't want that. See? That would be bad."

"Again I say, so? You two love each other. You're not going to be happy with anyone else. _Just do it!_" Thom said adding emphasis.

"But...but...what about Joren?"

"Who cares about Joren? Do you? He can die for all _I_ care! Look Lysse, Roald loves you a lot. Believe me, I know, I've talked to him. You love him a lot. Get married."

"How? I'm getting married by the end of this week. They want it as soon as possible and now that they've seen I'm getting better they moved it up."

"That's what I've got figured out."

Lysse narrowed her eyes. "Have what figured out?"

"Nothing, nothing." Thom said smiling. "Now I've got to go. Sorry for the quick visit, I'll come back later today and we'll reminisce about old times. Oh, and don't tell my mother or anyone else for that matter that I'm here. It's a secret, alright?" Thom blew her a kiss and then a left leaving Lysse sit there in confusion. She had no idea what just went on. All she knew was that Thom was as weird as ever. Lysse sighed. What was he doing back anyway? She shrugged to herself. She'd worry about that later. Her head hurt just thinking about it. Another knock interrupted her musings.

"Come in." One of the healers entered.

"My lady, there is someone here to see you. My lord, Joren of Stonemountain."

"Send him in." She couldn't deny him, they were getting married for god's sakes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thom went whistling down the empty hall. He had just found out all he needed to know. Now on the Roald's room to tell him the news he had dug up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kel was on her way to her room when she heard yelling coming from Cleon's room. The door opened and Anji, Lysse's cousin, stormed out.

"Ugh. I cannot believe you. You...you...jerky head." With that she raised her hand and with a dark blue sparkling light set Cleon's pants on fire. "I hate you forever." Anjie stormed off leaving Cleon to put out his pants. Kel rushed over to help.

"My goodness, Cleon what happened?" She asked him after the small flame was put out.

"Huh, I didn't know she had the Gift." Cleon murmured to himself. "What?" He said looking at Kel. "Oh, um, we were just...talking."

"Well, she seemed pretty angry. What were you talking about? And behind closed doors?" She finished slyly.

Cleon looked at Kel. "I had to close the door, she started yelling. Geez, I didn't know she'd take it so hard."

"What did you two talk about?"

Cleon looked both ways down the hall and pulled Kel inside his room shutting the door.

"Cleon!"

"Well, Kel I don't want anyone else hearing."

"All right. Well? What happened?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to her about some things. You see I've been thinking a lot lately.."

Kel gasped. "Did it hurt? Are you okay?"

"Kel. I'm serious."

Kel wiped the smile off of her face. "I'm sorry. Now what have you been thinking about lately, if I may ask?"

Cleon was quiet for a moment. "Um, you." He said quietly, looking at the ground.

Kel stared at Cleon for what seemed an hour, but had only been seconds. "W-what?" She sputtered.

"That's what I wanted to talk to Anji about." He said, his eyes fixated on a spot on the floor. "I really like you Kel. I just never did anything because, well, I never really knew if you liked _me_. I've seen the way you look at Neal. I just never thought I could compete. I didn't want to lead Anji on."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Kel asked in shock.

"Well," He said finally looking at Kel, "I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to tell you."

"So, those names you've been calling me these past years have been for real?"

"Well, the first year, yeah, but then I started really liking you Kel. I couldn't stop. I guess I thought that somehow if I kept calling you those names...I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't have told you."

"Cleon. To tell you the truth, I'm in shock. I was not expecting this. I mean, I _like_ Neal, but I don't know if I _love_ Neal. That's what I was going to talk to him about when I found him in his room passed out. I've just haven't had the chance yet. I don't want to ruin the friendship that the two of us have. Oh, I don't know either, I'm confused." Kel gave a huge sigh, sitting down onto Cleon's bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A shadow listened outside of the door of Cleon's room. The person had heard everything. Just as the shadow thought. Of course Cleon had feelings for Kel. Kel, the person thought, also had feelings for Cleon, that's what the dream had said. The dream involving the two of them. It had been too real to pass off as fake. Well, if the two were meant to be together, no matter how much it hurt, it was the duty of his to fulfill it. Taking the key to Cleon's room out of his pocket, he put it in the key slot and turned the key locking the two of them in. He had hated doing it, but if that's what the dream said, it's what he would do. He took one more sorrowful glance at the door and grabbing his stomach, limped away back to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cleon had heard the door click from the outside. Running to it he tried to open it, but to no avail. 

"Kel, it would seem someone locked us in."

"What?" Kel jumped up from the bed and tried the door herself. "What is going on? Who did this?"

"I don't know, but it seems we're stuck."

Cleon and Kel looked at each other then at the door.

Yeah. Wow, I put it up fast. Ok, no more for a while. Well, maybe soon. Grr. Don't know, busy busy busy. Did you like? I still don't know if I want it Kel/Neal or Kel/Cleon. I'm still deciding. Well, you'll see in the next part. I wrote this part instead of doing homework like I should be doing. *gives a sheepish look* Anyways, tell me what you think! ^_^


	13. Regretful Choices-part 13

Disclaimer: I'm tired so there's nothing creative in this one. I don't own TP's characters. I'm just borrowing them so I can write my own story about them cause I love them so much^_^

NOTE: I was thinking of skipping part 13 and putting it as part 14 because Atlantis is a very superstitious person and she didn't want to be cursed and sink into the ocean, but she thought against and said, what the hell! That was a little pointless cheesy note for ya. ^_^

Meanwhile...

"Ow."

"Sorry, my lady."

"That's all right. Ow!"

"Well, if my lady will excuse me, but if you would stop squirming, I would not be poking you with these pins."

Lysse sighed and tried to stop moving, but ever since she had been able to get out of bed, she had felt agitated and fidgety. It also didn't help that her wedding to Joren of Stonemountain was in two days and her wedding dress still wasn't finished.

"Are we almost done? I'm actually getting kind of tired; I need to go lie down."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my lady." The tailor said gathering up her things. "I'm actually done. Now all I need to do is sew the changes. This will be a beautiful wedding dress, I'm positive, my lady." 

"Thank-you very much." Lysse watched as the tailor left and then went to the bed and fell into it. Still not completely over the illness, she was still tired all the time and got stomachaches occasionally, this was one of those times. She fell asleep quickly with dreams of Roald and the life they could have had.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Neal took a u-turn from his room and instead made his way to the library. No one would be in there at this time of day and he just didn't feel like going back to his room. When he reached the library, he was surprised to hear sniffling coming from it. Instead of turning around, his curiosity took over and opened the door, revealing Anji sitting there on one of the couches slumped over. Hearing the door open, she looked up, caught in surprise.

"Oh, hello Neal." She said as she wiped her red eyes. She forced a fake smile and made room for him on the couch.

"Hello, what's the matter? Care to tell me?"

Anji sat quietly for a moment deciding whether to tell Neal or not. "Well, Cleon talked to me today and he said some stuff that made me mad, I set his pants on fire and then I ran a way."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Well, he just wanted to tell me that he didn't want to lead me on or make me think that we would ever have anything." Anji snorted. "I don't think that's the real reason though. There's something else."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. Well, us sad, lonely people can sit here together."

Anji looked surprised. "What happened to you?"

"I gave up something that was precious to me today and gave her to someone else who wanted her more."

"Kel?"

It was Neal's turn to look surprised. "H-how did you know?"

Anji gave sad smile. "Because I think that's the reason Cleon broke everything off with me. I just put the two and two together. May I ask why though? I've seen the way you look at her."

"Well, it started when I was sick with that illness. I had a dream, or at least think it was dream. It was all just too real. Even though I wasn't responding to everything, I could still hear voices around me. I always knew what was going on when people were in my room, I just couldn't move or even say anything to tell them I could hear. Now when I remember back to those times, I have trouble telling it apart from dreams or reality. I do remember this one-day when I heard the voices of Cleon and Kel in my room. I heard what they were saying to each other and I could just tell, I can't really describe why, but I just knew something was there. I've know Cleon has liked Kel for a while. It was hard not to notice, but this one time...I knew he liked her more than I thought. I could also tell that she liked him back. I mean, it was just the way she talked to him, she had never spoken to me like that..." Neal trailed off.

"I know how you feel."

"Thank-you for listening." Neal looked over at Anji, who smiled for the first time that day.

"You're welcome."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What are we going to do Cleon? When are we going to be let out? Who did this?!"

"Well to answer your first question, I can think of many things." He said slyly.

Kel looked at Cleon appalled and scooted back away from him. "Men." She muttered to herself.

Kel?" Cleon asked.

"What?" 

"You never really said how you felt about me."

Kel decided not to look at Cleon and chose to look at a captivating spot on the floor. Cleon heard her mutter something.

"What did you say?"

"I said I guess I like you. I've already told you, Cleon, I'm confused. We've know each other for a while and I've gotten to like you too. I've been thinking and Neal has just seemed to be some sort of replacement for someone. I decided to turn to Neal because I liked him, but when he actually began courting me, I realized that I liked him better as a friend. It was just too weird, but to answer your question, yes I do like you Cleon. More than a friend. I don't know when this came up, maybe it's just always been there, holed up in the deep recesses of my mind. To be locked away forever in self-pity-"

"All right, all right. I get the point." Cleon said. He tentively put his arm around Kel and pulled her closer to him, there faces inches apart. "You know, I love you don't you?" He whispered.

"Yes, but I don't know if I'll be able to love you Cleon."

"Don't worry about that. Let's just deal with the feelings we have here and now." With that Cleon kissed Kel with the passion he had been keeping the past four years and Kel kissed back, meeting that passion. They both sat on the floor becoming oblivious to the world around them. Both only knowing the moment right there and then.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thom, I don't know if I can do that."

"Look, that's the plan. I'm not coming up with another one."

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can pull it off. There will be men-at-arms there Thom, I could get killed."

Thom of Pirates Swoop looked at Roald in exasperation. "That's the point! It's exciting. No telling what will happen. Besides, I read it in a book once. It worked for him, why can't it work you?"

"Because I'm real?!"

Thom blew the last comment off with a flick of his hand. "That doesn't matter. Now, don't fight with me. You're doing it. I came here to tell you my fabulous, damn, good idea and your not backing out of it. Believe me it will work." 

Roald sighed and sat back in his chair. "All right, but you have to get what I need."

"Thom smiled, pointing to the bag. "All ready got it."

Woohoo!! Writer's block is gone! Well...almost. Yes, I know that you are thinking, what an easy way to get out of it. This part did not come out completely as good as I planned, but what do you expect from someone who just got over writer's block? It's as good as its going to get. I can't wait till the next part. The Wedding!!^_^ Yea! That might be that last part also. Don't know. I just want to finish this story and fast. That doesn't mean the story will become crappy, that just means faster parts out! Hopefully I finish it on Sunday*looks at clock* Huh, it is Sunday, well, then I'll finish it when I get up. It's REALLY late. Ja ne!


	14. Regretful Choices-part 14

Yea! Part 14 finally! Hope you enjoy it. This part was fun to write^_^ 

Disclaimer: Tammy's characters are hers, my characters are mine. ---Hey, that was a simple disclaimer. My first. I'm so proud.

"I can't believe my daughter's getting married!" The Lady Sandra pulled her daughter into a hug for the seventh time that day.

"I know, I'm so happy." Lysse put on a fake smile. "Uh, Mother. I can't breathe."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." Sandra stepped back and gave her daughter another quick check over. "Beautiful. Has there ever been a prettier bride?"

"Yes." Lysse spoke looking at herself in the mirror.

"Lysse! It's your wedding day! And you look beautiful. Now who told you you were ugly?"

"Mother! I'm ugly?!" Lysse turned from the mirror to where her mother and her aunt stood. 

"No!"

"Then why did you say so?"

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No I did not. I never said such a thing."

"Well if I remember correctly your exact words were, 'Lysse your ugly.' You may not have said it in those exact words, but I read between the lines."

Lady Linda butted in before the fight turned into a full blown war. Stubbornness ran in the family and she knew how big their fights could get. "Now Lysse, you look absolutely beautiful. Joren will be so happy."

Lysse shuddered inwardly at the name. Today she was supposed to marry Joren and tonight...Lysse stopped the thought there, she didn't want to go any further. 

"Lysse, what's wrong, dear? You look sick. Aw, does my daughter have the wedding jitters?"

Lysse snapped out of the nightmare and looked into her mother's eyes. She looked so happy that Lysse didn't want to say anything. Her family needed this marriage. Lysse put on her fake smile of the day. "Yes mother. It must be jitters. I guess I just have butterflies in my stomach." At that moment a knock came at the door and Kel entered.

"Oh, Kel!" Sandra went over to greet her. "Are you feeling better, dear? I cannot believe that you and that boy Cleon were knocked out and you both woke up in his room. Oh, it must have been awful for you. Alone with a boy, but don't worry we'll find those bad men yet. Come along Linda, let's leave these two alone." Sandra finished slyly. Linda walked out, but Sandra stayed. "Don't worry Kel, I won't tell anyone the truth." With a secret smile on her lips and her eyebrows raised she left. 

"Is that what you two have been telling everyone?" Lysse said laughing.

"Yes, and be quiet. They're believing it aren't they? How did your mother know the truth? Did you tell her?"

"No, my mother just has a knack for those kinds of things. Oh, it was awful growing up. She has an amazing power of intuition. I think it's a sort of Gift. I've never gotten away with anything because it." Lysse gathered up the train of her gown and walked to a chair. "I'm going to sit down now, but you have to promise to help me get up. This dress is so heavy."

Kel laughed. "You look very elegant in it by the way."

"Thank-you. Now how is Neal taking all of this?"

"Oh, that's right I didn't tell you did I? He's the one that locked Cleon and I in."

"What?!" Lysse sat up as straight as she could get. 

"Yeah, he gave this long explanation about how he swears he heard double meanings in our conversations." Lysse looked blank. "You know, when he was unconscious and Cleon and I would go in and visit him. He was able to hear us."

"Oh yeah, it frightened me a bit too. I could hear everything that was going on around me, but I couldn't move or say anything."

"Yeah, well Cleon and I are going to take advantage of Neal's confusion and try the whole courting thing out a bit. We figure it's worth a try. Besides Neal's so infatuated with your cousin Anji now, I don't know if he would even realize it."

"Yes, Anji told me about that. They are sweet together."

"Well I'm glad that I'm not the one who has to receive and read his bad poetry." Kel smiled. "Now I get to listen to a tone deaf Cleon sing me songs by my window. It was the middle of the night last night and he woke me up with his awful singing. I had to throw something at him, so I picked up the first thing I found and threw it." Kel began to blush.

"What? What was it? Kel you're blushing."

"It was my underwear."

Lysse rolled off the chair onto the floor laughing. After a moment Kel broke down and began to laugh too. "I swear, if you had seen the look on his face. It was so funny. Want to know what's funnier? He won't give it back." The two started to laugh even harder. After what seemed like hours, the two finally stopped to chuckles here an there. They both sat in silence out of breath on the floor. A knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" Lysse called as Kel tried to help her up off of the floor. 

"My lady I have been called to come and get you. The wedding is about to start."

The happiness was quickly wiped off of both of their faces. Sighing she stumbled to the door to meet her fate. "I'm sorry Roald." Lysse whispered to herself as Kel and she followed the attendant to the chapel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thom, this embarrassing. I don't think I can go through with this."

Thom smiled as he waited for Roald to put on his costume. "Ah, it's going to be fine. You'll do very well I'm sure. You memorized it right?"

"Yes." Roald answered reluctantly.

"Good, now I'll have the horse waiting by the door. Just run fast."

"Ok." Roald finished putting the last piece on. "I'm done."

"Let me see."

"No."

"Roald, step out from behind the screen now." Thom smiled when he heard the prince sigh. He began to laugh as Roald stepped out. "Oh by the gods, this is hilarious." Thom sputtered.

Roald just glared at his friend. "No it's not. This is embarrassing. Come on, Thom we have to go now. The wedding should be starting soon and I need to get there early for this to work.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming." A laughing Thom followed Roald out the door. "Hey, don't forget to put up your hood." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone in the chapel sat quietly talking as they waited for the bride to appear. The musicians started up by an unknown cue and began play the song Lysse had chosen for the wedding. Everyone stood as the big doors opened to show a young and beautiful bride in a well decorated and obviously expensive gown. _Nothings too expensive for my daughter_, Sandra thought as she watched with tears, her daughter walking down the isle to her future husband. 

Lysse walked as slowly as possible toward the smiling Joren, where he waited in front of the monk at the alter. _Great, a monk is going to marry us? What happened to the priest_? Lysse had had her fair share of monks at the convent, she didn't need one here too. Still smiling she walked up to where Joren stood, faced him, and joined hands. The audience sat down and waited for the monk to speak.

"We are gathered here today to witness the wedding between Sir Joren of Stonemountain to the Lady Lysse of Oakswood. These two will be joined in love and respect for one another. Sir Joren of Stonemountain, do you take Lysse to love and cherish for all times here and after? To protect her from harm?"

"I do."

"And Lady Lysse of Oakswood. Do swear to love, honor, and obey Sir Joren of Stonemountain here and after?"

Lysse inwardly cringed at the word obey when she saw Joren's smile change slightly. "I do." She answered quietly.

"If anyone does not wish for these two to give each other to matrimony. Speak now or forever hold his piece." Silence continued on in the chapel with no words spoken. The monk shrugged. "Ok, then, well I do." And with that comment he snatched Lysse up over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could out of the chapel. The audience stood up, to shocked for the moment to do anything else. 

Everyone gasped. 

"The monk took the bride!"

"What has our religion come too?" 

"Go monk! Go monk!"

Joren stood at the alter dumbfounded. After a moment his senses returned. "Get back my bride!" He yelled angrily. "What are you all standing around for?"

The chapel was thrown into an uproar with nobility stumbling into each other trying to get out so that they could see what was going to happen. It took a while for the guards to fight their way through. Everyone created a stampede following after the monk and Lysse. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Help!" Lysse yelled as she was carried out the back door. "Let me go!" She began to hit the monk on the back as he was carrying her to a waiting horse.

"There you go." Thom handed the ropes to the monk as Lysse was thrown onto the horse and the monk came afterwards. Lysse was too shocked to move. 

"Thom?" She began as the horse began to take them away. "Thom!" She yelled, but her long time friend just smiled waved.

"Bye, Lysse! Have fun!"

"Thom of Pirates Swoop! What the hell did you just do?"

Thom slowly turned to face an angry crowd and his even angrier mother.

"Oops?" Thom shrugged.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Let me go!" Lysse began to fight again after she had gotten over her initial shock of what Thom had done. "You big ass, let me go!"

"Whoa, watch your language there now, Lysse. Besides it's me." The hood was pushed back to reveal a blushing Roald. "Sorry about that. I'll explain it all to you when it's safe to stop." 

Lysse stopped moving immediately and stared straight a head in shock.

"Lysse? Hey, Lysse? You all right?" 

And there it was. Part 14. No it's not the last part. I was planning on it to be, but there's some more stuff I still need to close up with the story. Maybe one more or even two more parts. Don't know. Sorry it took so long, AGAIN. I've been busier than I thought I was going to be and since I'm home sick today, I thought maybe I'd write this part. Well, there it is I hope you liked it! 


End file.
